¿Should I Change?
by Joker0717
Summary: Shindou se preocupa al recibir un mensaje extraño por parte de Kirino, pero luego de haberlo ayudado a resolver su problema, el capitán de Raimon se ve envuelto en un dilema personal. / Shindou is worried after receiving a strange message from Kirino, but after having helped him solve his problem, Raimon's captain is embroiled in a personal dilemma. (Spanish&English)
1. Spanish

Hello~!

Les traigo este corto (o al menos se suponía que lo fuera) oneshot de Kirino&Shindou, la verdad es que no recuerdo como era la idea original pq lo único que anoté cuando se me ocurrió fueron un par de palabras sueltas, pero aún así me gustó mucho como quedó. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece.**

* * *

« _¿Podemos vernos más temprano mañana? Tengo que decirte algo_ ».

Leía una y otra vez su mensaje intentando descifrar qué sería eso tan importante que debía decirme, al punto de querer que nos viéramos antes de encontrarnos con los demás. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué podía ser, pero seguramente era algo difícil de decir, ya que anoche cuando lo llamé enseguida de haber recibido su mensaje y le dije que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, pese a que me hubiera despertado a las dos de la madrugada, se negó a hacerlo, diciendo que prefería decírmelo frente a frente.

Lo segundo que me hizo llegar a esa conclusión fue el hecho de que rechazara mi oferta para ir a buscarlo a su casa para ir juntos a clase, así podría contármelo en el camino. Sus acciones hicieron con que mi mente comenzara a imaginar un sinfín de historias, una peor que la otra. Faltaban solo un par de calles antes de llegar al colegio, como sabía que nuestros caminos se cruzaban a partir de la siguiente esquina, acerqué mi rostro a la ventana para intentar verlo. Me mantuve alerta durante todo el camino, pero al final, el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del colegio, en la cual tampoco había ni rastros de Kirino.

—Tenga un buen día, joven Shindou.

—« _Espero así sea_ ».

Me despedí del chofer y bajé del auto. Miré hacia ambos lados de la vereda pero no lo vi venir, caminé unos pasos dentro del terreno del colegio pero no vi a nadie, el lugar estaba desierto, lo cual no me sorprendió, los portones habían sido abiertos apenas unos minutos atrás, era demasiado temprano, los alumnos aún demorarían en llegar. Al no verlo, volteé y comencé a caminar en dirección al portón para esperarlo.

—¡Shindou! —Me detuve de inmediato y volteé a verlo, pero no lo encontré.

—¿Kirino? —Miraba hacia ambos lados buscándolo, estaba seguro que esa era su voz, pero ¿dónde estaba? De pronto vi como alguien salía de detrás de un árbol que estaba a unos metros y se acercaba corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Buenos días! —Su sonrisa me confundió, se veía demasiado feliz en comparación a la noche anterior, pero lo que más me intrigó fue el gorro que llevaba puesto cubriendo todo su cabello.

—Buenos días. —El tono dudoso de mi voz hizo con que su expresión cambiara, como si se hubiera percatado que había algo extraño en nuestro encuentro.

—Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba, ven. —Me tomó de la mano—. Vayamos otro lugar, en cualquier momento comenzaran a llegar más alumnos y no quiero que nos vean.

Dejé que me guiara, no quise preguntarle donde íbamos, tampoco era tan importante, lo que realmente me intrigaba era eso que tenía que decirme y ahora, además de ese misterio, se había sumado otro, ¿por qué estaba usando un _beanie_? Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces en las que lo había visto usar gorros o sombreros desde que dejamos de ser niños. ¿Tendría eso algo que ver con lo que tenía que decirme? Pude ver a lo lejos el campo de fútbol y el antiguo club, frente al cual nos detuvimos.

—Aquí está bien. —Kirino miraba hacia ambos lados, como comprobando que estuviéramos solos, su actitud comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

Cuando lo vi apoyarse sobre la pared del club para asomarse discretamente a ver si no se acercaba nadie, me acerqué a él y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo dar un pequeño salto antes de voltearse hacia mí.

—Kirino ¿estás bien? —Intente leer su rostro, pero no pude descifrar que estaba pasando en su mente—. Me preocupas, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Es algo grave? —Abrió los labios para decir algo pero los cerró de inmediato. Coloque ambas manos sobre sus hombros y los apreté levemente—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —Sonreí.

Me miró a los ojos y pude ver cuán preocupado estaba, sea lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo realmente lo tenía mal. No estaba seguro de que debía hacer, ya que siempre había sido él quien me había apoyado en mis malos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, lo vi sonreír.

—Gracias. —Sintiéndome un poco más tranquilo, le devolví la sonrisa y solté sus hombros. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor antes que continuara—. En realidad no tengo nada que decirte, más bien mostrarte. —Alzó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y sujetó parte de la tela del gorro, dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo y se mordió el labio inferior antes de jalar de la tela, revelando su cabello. O mejor, lo que quedaba de él.

Su largo cabello rosa se había ido, aquellas coletas que acostumbraba llevar desde pequeño habían desaparecido, ahora solamente las podría ver en fotos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, la última vez que lo había visto llevar el cabello así de corto era cuando estábamos en el jardín y aún en esa época creo que lo llevaba un poco más largo, lo suficiente para atar dos pequeñas coletas, lo cual ahora sería imposible. Al principio me sorprendió verlo así, pero cuanto más lo miraba no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que le quedaba. Podría decir que el cabello corto realzaba el formato de su rostro, lo hacía ver más maduro y varonil, él siempre había sido lindo, algunos hasta se atrevían a decir que su belleza era superior a la de las chicas, pero ahora, con este corte, definitivamente se veía aún más atractivo. Sus ojos encontraron los míos y sentí como mi corazón dio un pequeño salto.

—« _No tiene como saber lo que acabo de pensar, ¿o sí?_ » —Sus mejillas mantenían su rubor y al ver como sus ojos dejaban los míos para concentrarse en otra zona de mi rostro, supe que las mías debían estar de igual color.

—¿Y-y bien? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cómo me queda? —Intentaba mirarme pero por momentos desviaba la mirada, algo que agradecía ya que tampoco era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

—T-te ves bien… me gusta cómo te queda. —Ambos nos miramos al mismo tiempo —. Entonces, ¿era esto lo que tenías que decirme? —Sonrió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

—Sí, perdón si hice que te preocuparas, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de los demás, así que quise contártelo primero, sin que nadie nos viera. —Sonreí.

—Se van a sorprender, pero en el buen sentido, también me sorprendí cuando vi que ya no llevabas tus coletas.

—También me pareció extraño cuando me miré al espejo esta mañana, pero me alegra que te guste, eso me hace sentir más seguro. —Su sonrisa fue tan deslumbrante que tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para evitar que notara cuán rojo me había puesto.

—N-no tienes po-porque preocuparte, estoy seguro de que a todos les va a gustar.

Intenté no tartamudear, pero fallé miserablemente, deseaba que no lo hubiera notado, pero habría sido difícil, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, al contrario, cambió de tema alegremente y para cuando me di cuenta estábamos caminando en dirección a nuestro salón. Como era de esperarse, su nueva apariencia atrajo más miradas que de costumbre, tanto en los corredores como en nuestro salón. Estaba seguro de que aunque no nos sentáramos distantes el uno del otro, me sería difícil hablarle, ya que todas las chicas habían rodeado su mesa y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas sobre su nuevo peinado.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando nos reunimos con los chicos en el club, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Kirino ya no tenía el cabello largo, sujeto por dos coletas. Lo noté nervioso mientras todos lo observaban asombrados, pero a medida en que comenzaron a elogiarlo, el miedo en su rostro y la tensión en su cuerpo fueron desvaneciéndose, hasta que comenzó a sentirse igual de cómodo que esta mañana, cuando hablamos frente al antiguo club.

Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a su cambio, pero finalmente lo había hecho, aunque hace unos días había notado que de alguna manera, su elección había despertado algo en mí. Desde el día en que hablamos, comencé a preguntarme si no debía hacer lo mismo y cambiar mi apariencia. Siempre había llevado el cabello corto y sobre los hombros, nunca lo había dejado crecer y mucho menos cortado, quizá este sería el momento indicado para hacerlo. La idea de cortarlo me aterraba, nunca había sido muy amigo de las tijeras y siempre que mamá me llevaba para mantener el largo, hacia cuestión de cerrar los ojos para no ver, el simple sonido de las láminas cortando mi cabello era suficiente para asustarme y por más que pasen los años, no logro superarlo. Dejarlo crecer tardaría mucho y quería resultados rápidos, quería verme igual de maduro que Kirino.

—« _Creo que solo me resta una opción_ ».

Me levanté de la cama, cogí mi celular y caminé hacia el baño. Me senté en el borde de la bañera mientras buscaba imágenes de peinados. Ya que no podía cortar ni dejar crecer mi cabello, al menos tenía la opción de peinarlo de alguna manera diferente. Luego de separar algunas imágenes, me levanté y comencé a buscar en los cajones los objetos que necesitaría, luego de colocarlos sobre el lavabo, elegí el primer peinado que intentaría imitar.

Demoré casi una hora en trenzar tres mechones de cabello, pero lo peor es que me habían quedado sueltos cuando debían estar firmemente aferrados a la lateral de mi cabeza, de donde los había sacado, pero por más que leyera una y otra vez el paso a paso, no lograba entender cómo hacerlo. Al final desarmé las trenzas y decidí elegir otro, uno que parecía un poco más fácil: un coque. No estaba seguro si tenía suficiente cabello para hacerlo, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Recogí todo mi cabello con una mano y lo peiné con el cepillo para emparejarlo, hecho esto, observé una vez más la imagen en mi celular y seguí los movimientos con cuidado, pero cada vez que intentaba colocar la punta del cabello dentro del coque, este se desarmaba. Lo más cercano a la imagen que pude lograr fue atarme el cabello una vez y al dar la segunda vuelta, dejar parte de las puntas sin pasar por la liga. Decidí pasar a mi otra opción, ahora sí, la más simple de todas las que había encontrado. Consistía en peinar todo el cabello hacia atrás, en mi caso incluyendo el cerquillo, y luego pasar un poco de gel para mantener el peinado. No era mi opción favorita, pero quería por lo menos poder decir que logré imitar uno de los ejemplos que había elegido. Peiné nuevamente mi cabello hacia atrás, esta vez con un peine diferente, y pasé un poco de gel en una de mis manos para después repartirlo por mi cabello, luego tomé el peine y comencé a peinarme para fijar el peinado. Cuando terminé, analice con cuidado mi reflejo en el espejo.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer? —Me veía horrible, espantoso, el peinado no tenía nada que ver conmigo, a diferencia del modelo de la foto, me veía tan extraño que me costaba creer que era yo—. Esto es un desastre, nunca voy a verme tan bien como…

—¿Shindou? —Mis ojos se enfocaron en un segundo reflejo que se había formado en el espejo y en cuanto lo reconocí, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda. Me di vuelta tan rápido que mis manos arrastraron un par de peines y mi celular, haciendo con que cayeran dentro de lavabo.

—Ki-Kirino ¿qu-qué estas ha-haciendo aquí? —Intentaba cubrir los productos para cabello con mi cuerpo, pero al estar de espaldas no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Estaba tan nervioso que aferraba mis manos en el mármol para disfrazar mi temblor.

—Vine a verte, te busqué en el salón de música y como no te encontré pensé que estarías en tu cuarto. —No me molestaba que viniera sin avisar, pero había elegido el peor día para hacerlo—. Dijiste que habías terminado una nueva pieza y querías que la escuchara… —Sus ojos dirigieron su atención a mi cabello. Frunció el ceño— ¿Estas probando un nuevo peinado? —No podía seguir mirándolo así que me di vuelta y comencé a despeinar mi cabello con mis manos.

—Solo estaba jugando. —Algunas partes ya se había endurecido debido al gel, pero lo que más me preocupaba eran sus pasos acerándose.

—Para ser sincero, no me gustó mucho como te quedó, es un poco… extraño. —Lo miré de reojo brevemente antes de coger mi celular y los peines de dentro del lavabo.

Al colocar mi celular sobre el mármol, la pantalla se encendió y por reflejo —o mejor, idiotez— pasé la punta del dedo sobre ella, desbloqueándola sin darme cuenta. Terminaba de guardar los cepillos en un cajón cuando escuché su voz.

—¿Estas son tus opciones? ¿Cuál te gustó más? ¿Te tomaste alguna foto?

—¿Opciones…? —Al darme vuelta vi que tenía mi celular en sus manos. Mi rostro comenzó a arder. Se me ocurrió quitárselo pero el daño ya estaba hecho, solo me restaba esperar a que comenzara a reírse en mi cara. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada lo único que hizo fue sonreírme.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? Tengo años de experiencia en hacer peinados, además muchos de estos son algo complicados y dudo que puedas hacerlos tu solo —no sabía que responder, así que simplemente asentí—. Muy bien, pero antes tenemos que lavarte el cabello para sacar el gel, pareces un loco. —Me tomó por los hombros y me giró en dirección al espejo, mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, completamente desordenado, parecía que había colocado el dedo en un enchufe y había llevado un choque.

Después de lavarlo y secarlo, Kirino trajo una silla y tomé asiento para dejar que hiciera su magia. No mintió cuando dijo que tenía experiencia, aunque nunca dudé de ello, saber hacer varios peinados era algo natural para alguien que llevaba tantos años usando el cabello largo, además, a su madre siempre le gustó hacerle diferentes peinados desde pequeño, algunos de los cuales hizo en el mío. Después de un par de peinados dejé de prestarle atención al resultado, en cambio enfoque mi atención al procedimiento. Me gustaba como se sentía el toque de sus manos en mi cabello, era suave y delicado, en ningún momento me quejé de dolor cuando ató una coleta o cuando ejerció un poco más de fuerza sobre el peine para emparejar mi cabello, al contrario, lo hizo con tanto cuidado que por momentos dudé que me estuviera peinando. Probó varios tipos, desde una coleta normal hasta un coque bajo que no comprendo cómo logró hacer. También probamos cambiando mi cerquillo hacia ambos lados y finalizó haciéndome dos coletas iguales a las que usaba cuando era pequeño.

No logré sentirme identificado con ninguno, todos me resultaban extraños, eran bonitos y estaban bien hechos, pero no eran para mí. Pese a que mi intento de cambiar mi apariencia hubiese sido un fracaso, logré pasar una tarde agradable con Kirino y a juzgar por cómo me sonreía y halagaba mi aspecto después de cada peinado, él también se había divertido.

No me había levantado con el mejor de los ánimos, así que ni bien sonó la campana del receso, dejé el salón y me dirigí a uno de los pasillos del tercer piso para aprovechar unos minutos de paz, ya que la mayoría de los salones eran utilizados solamente para clases especiales y estaban vacíos en ese momento.

Me crucé de brazos sobre el borde de la ventana y deje que mi mirada se perdiera entre los árboles. Mi soledad no duró mucho ya que unos minutos después alguien familiar cruzó sus brazos sobre la ventana a mi lado. Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, esperando que tomara la iniciativa, al no hacerlo, decidió ser él quien lo hiciera.

—No te ves muy bien hoy, estuviste muy quieto en clase y te fuiste sin decir nada, ¿pasa algo? —Me avergonzaba solo de pensarlo, decírselo me asustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo miré tímidamente, sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaba a calentarse.

—¿No crees que mi cabello sea… aburrido? —mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos, sonrió.

—No. —Alzó su mano y acarició mi cabello, entrelazando un par de dedos en un mechón—. Al contrario, me gusta. —Empezó a jugar con mi cabello sin dejar de sonreírme.

—« _Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así después de todo_ »


	2. English

Hello~!

Have a short (it was supposed to be but well...) Kirino&Shindou oneshot because ¿why not? I don't remember how the actual story was supposed to be, when I checked my notes I had only wrote some random words without a plot so there's a 99% probability that this one is completely different from the original, but I like it a lot and I hope you'll also like it. As always, thank you so much for your reviews&views, enjoy your reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

" _¿Can we meet earlier tomorrow? I have something to tell you."_

I read his message over and over again trying to figure out what would be so important that he had to tell me, to the point of wanting us to meet before we met the others. I didn't had the slightest idea of what it might be, but it was probably something hard to say, since last night when I called him right away after receiving his message and told him that I was ready to listen to him, even though he had woken me up at two in the morning, he refused to do so, saying that he preferred to tell me face to face.

The second thing that brought me to that conclusion was the fact that he refused my offer to pick him up to go to school together, so he could tell me on the way. His actions made my mind begin to imagine endless stories, one worse than the other. There were only a couple of streets before arriving at school and since I knew that our paths crossed at the next corner, I brought my face closer to the window to try to see him. I stayed alert all the way, but in the end, the car stopped in front of the entrance of the school, in which there were no traces of Kirino either.

"Have a nice day, young master."

" _I hope so."_

I said goodbye to the driver and got out of the car. I looked to both sides of the sidewalk but didn't see him coming, I walked a few steps inside the school grounds but didn't see anyone, the place was deserted, which did not surprise me, the gates had been opened just a few minutes ago, it was too early, the students would take a little longer to arrive. After not see him, I turned around and started walking towards the gate to wait for him at the entrance.

"¡Shindou!" I stopped immediately and turned to see him, but I didn't find him.

"¿Kirino?" I looked both ways for him, I was sure that was his voice, but ¿where was he? Suddenly I saw someone coming out from behind a tree that was a few meters away and came running towards me.

"¡Good morning!" His smile confused me, he looked too happy compared to last night, but what intrigued me the most was the cap he was wearing covering all his hair.

"Mornin'."The dubious tone of my voice made his expression change, as if he had noticed that there was something strange in our encounter.

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot it." He took me by the hand. "Let's go somewhere else, students will be arriving at any moment and I don't want them to see us."

I let him guide me, I didn't want to ask him where we were going, it wasn't that important, what really intrigued me was what he had to tell me and now, besides that mystery, he had added another one, ¿why was he wearing a beanie? I could count on the fingers of my hand the times in which I had seen him wearing caps or hats since we stopped being children. ¿Would that have something to do with what he had to tell me? In the distant I could see the soccer field and the old club room, in front of which we stopped.

"Here's fine." Kirino looked to both sides, as if to be sure we were alone, his attitude began to make me nervous.

When I saw him lean against the wall of the club to peer discreetly to see if no one was approaching, I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump before turning to me.

"Kirino ¿are you okay?" I tried to read his face, but I couldn't figure out what was going on in his mind. "I'm worried, ¿what is it that you had to tell me? ¿Is it something grave?" He opened his lips to say something but closed them immediately. I placed both hands on his shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "You know you can count on me for whatever it is"

I smiled. He looked into my eyes and I could see how worried he was, whatever was happening to him really had him feeling bad. I wasn't sure what to do, he was the one who always supported me in my worst moments, but before I could think of anything, I saw him smile.

"Thanks." Feeling a little calmer I smiled back and released his shoulders. His cheeks flushed a little before he continued. "In fact, is not what I have to tell you, but what I have to show you." He lifted one of his hands to his head and grasped part of the fabric of the cap, looked down at the floor and bit his lower lip before pulling the fabric, revealing his hair. Well, what was left of it.

His long pink hair was gone; those pigtails he had worn since childhood were gone, now I could only see them in photos. I couldn't stop looking at him, the last time I had seen him wear his hair that short was when we were in kindergarten and even at that time I think it was a little longer, enough to tie two small pigtails, which now it would be impossible.

At first I was surprised to see him like this, but the more I looked at him I couldn't stop thinking about how good he looked. I could say that short hair enhanced the shape of his face, made him look more mature and manly, he had always been cute and some even dared to say that his beauty was superior to that of girls, but now, with this cut, he definitely looked even more attractive. His eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip a little.

 _"He can't know what I just thought, ¿right?"_ His cheeks held their blush, and as I watched his eyes leave mine to concentrate on another area of my face, I knew that mine must be the same color.

"¿S-so? ¿What do you think? ¿How do I look?" He was trying to look at me, but couldn't do it and looked away a few moments, something I was grateful for since I couldn't look into his eyes for long.

"Yo-you look good… I like how it looks on you." We looked at each other at the same time. "¿This is what you had to tell me?" He smiled, bringing a hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry if I made you worry, I was afraid of others reactions, so I wanted to tell you first, without anyone seeing us." I smiled.

"They are going to be surprised, but in a good way, I was also surprised when I saw that you no longer had your pigtails."

"I also found it strange when I looked in the mirror this morning, but I'm glad you like it, that makes me feel more confident." His smile was so dazzling I had to look away to prevent him from noticing how red I was.

"Yo-you don't ha-have to worry, I'm sure everyone will like it."

I tried not to stutter, but failed miserably, I wished he hadn't noticed but it would have been difficult. He didn't say anything about it, on the contrary, he changed the subject cheerfully and by the time I realized we were walking towards our classroom. Unsurprisingly, his new appearance attracted more glances than usual, both in the corridors and in our classroom. I was sure that even if we weren't sitting distant from each other, it would have been difficult for me to talk to him, since all the girls had surrounded his table and kept asking questions about his new hairstyle.

The same happened when we met the boys at the club, everyone was surprised to see that Kirino no longer had long hair, held by two pigtails. I felt him nervous as everyone watched in amazement, but as they began to praise him, the fear on his face and the tension in his body faded, until he began to feel as comfortable as this morning, when we spoke in front of the old club room.

It took me a little to get used to his new look, but I had finally done it, although a few days ago I had noticed that somehow, his choice had awakened something in me. From the day we spoke, I began to wonder if I should do the same thing and change my appearance. I had always had my hair short and over my shoulders, never letting it grow and much less having it cut, maybe this would be the right time to do it. The idea of cutting it terrified me, I had never been very friendly with the scissors and whenever Mom took me to keep the cut, I always closed my eyes not to see, the simple sound of the sheets cutting my hair was enough to frighten me and no matter how many years pass, I can't get over it. Letting it grow would take too long and I wanted quick results, I wanted to look mature as Kirino.

" _Guess I only have one option."_

I got out of bed, grabbed my cell phone and walked to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub while looking for pictures of hairstyles. Since I couldn't cut or grow my hair, at least I had the option of combing it in a different way. After separating some images, I got up and began to look in the drawers for the objects I would need, after placing them on the sink, I chose the first hairstyle I would try to imitate.

It took me almost an hour to braid three strands of hair, but the worst thing was that they were loose when they had to be firmly clinging to the side of my head, from where I had taken them, but no matter how I read the tutorial over and over again, I couldn't understand how to do it right. At the end I disarmed the braids and decided to choose another hairstyle, one that seemed a little easier: a bun. I wasn't sure if I had enough hair to do it, but I was about to find out.

I gathered all my hair with one hand and combed it with the brush to make it even, after doing it, I observed the image once again on my cell phone and followed the movements carefully, but every time I tried to put the tip of the hair into the bun, it disarmed. The closest thing to the image that I could achieve was to tie my hair once and after passing it through the band a second time, leave part of the tips without going through the hairband, leaving my hair hanging like an airless balloon.

I decided to move on to my other option, now the simplest of all I had found. It consisted of combing all the hair back, in my case including the bangs, and then pass some gel to maintain the hairstyle. It was not my favorite option, but at least I wanted to be able to say that I was able to imitate one of the examples I had chosen. I combed my hair back again, this time with a different comb, put some gel in one of my hands and then spread it through my hair, then I took the comb and began to comb my hair to fix the hairstyle. When I finished, I carefully analyzed my reflection in the mirror.

"¿This is the best I can do?" I looked horrible, hideous, the hairstyle had nothing to do with me, unlike the model of the photo, I looked so strange that I had trouble believing that it was me. "This is a disaster, I'll never look as good as…"

"¿Shindou?" My eyes focused on a second reflection that had formed in the mirror and as soon as I recognized him, I felt a chill in the back. I turned so quickly that my hands dragged a pair of combs and my cell phone, causing them to fall into the sink.

"Ki-Kirino ¿wh-what are you do-doing here?" I tried to cover the hair products with my body, but since I couldn't see what I was doing I didn't knew if I was doing it right. I was so nervous that I clutched my hands in the marble to disguise my trembling.

"I came to see you. I looked for you at the music room but you weren't there, so I thought you might be in your room." I don't mind him coming without telling me, but he chose the worst day to do it. "You said you finished a new piano piece and you wanted me to listen to it…" His eyes focused on my hair. He frowned. "¿Are you trying a new hairstyle?" I couldn't keep looking at him so I turned around and began to tousle my hair with my hands.

"I was just playing with it." Some parts had already hardened due to the gel, but what worried me most was the sound of his steps getting closer.

"To be honest, I didn't like it that much, it looks a bit… strange." I glanced at him briefly before picking up my cell phone and the combs from inside the sink.

As I placed my cell phone on the marble, the screen turned on and by reflection —or rather, idiocy— I ran the tip of my finger over it, unlocking it without realizing it. I finished putting the combs in a drawer when I heard his voice.

"¿These are your options? ¿Which one did you like the most? ¿Did you took a picture?"

"¿Options…?"

When I turned around I saw he had my cell phone in his hands. My face began to burn. It occurred to me to take it from him but the damage was already done, I could only wait for him to start laughing at my face. However, when he looked up, all he did was smile at me.

"Hey ¿do you want me to help you? I have years of experience styling hair, besides, some of these are really hard and I doubt you'll be able do it by yourself." I didn't knew what to answer, so I just nodded. "Okay, but first we have to wash your hair to get the gel off of it, you look like a crazy person." He took me by the shoulders and turned me in the direction of the mirror, my hair was completely messed up, it looked like I had put my finger in a plug and had received an electric shock.

After washing and drying it, Kirino brought a chair and I sat down to let him do his magic. He didn't lie when he said he had experience, although I never doubted it, knowing how to do several hairstyles was natural for someone who have had long hair for so many years, and his mother always liked making him different hairstyles since he was a child, some of which he made with mine.

After a couple of hairstyles I stopped paying attention to the result, instead I focused my attention to the procedure. I liked how the touch of his hands felt on my hair, it was soft and delicate, I never complained of pain when he tied a ponytail or when he exerted a little more force on the comb to even my hair, on the contrary, he made it with so much care that at times I doubted that he was combing me. He tried several types, from a normal ponytail to a low bun that I do not understand how he managed to do it. We also tried changing my bangs to the sides and the last style he choose to make me try on were two pigtails, the same ones he used when he was little.

I couldn't identify with any of them, they were strange to me, they were nice and well made, but they weren't for me. Although my attempt to change my appearance had been a failure, I managed to spend a pleasant evening with Kirino and judging by how he smiled and flattered my looks after each hairstyle, he had also had fun.

I woke up feeling down, so as soon as the bell rang I left the classroom and went to one of the corridors of the third floor to take advantage of a few minutes of peace, since most of the rooms were only for some special classes and were empty at that moment.

I folded my arms over the edge of the window and let my gaze drift through the trees. My loneliness didn't last long as a few minutes later someone familiar crossed his arms over the window next to me. He remained silent for a few minutes, hoping that I would take the initiative, since I didn't; he decided to be the one to do it.

"You don't look so good today; you were really quiet during class and left as soon as the bell rang, without saying anything, ¿is everything okay?" Just thinking about it made me feel embarrassed, telling him frightened me, but I had to. I looked at him sheepishly, feeling my cheeks begin to warm.

"¿Don't you think my hair is… boring?" My question took him by surprise, but after a few seconds, he smiled.

"I don't." He raised his hand and stroked my hair, intertwining a pair of fingers in a lock. "On the contrary, I like it, it suits you." He began to play with it while smiling.

" _Maybe it would be better to leave it like this after all."_


End file.
